Found in your tears
by darkwings1
Summary: …Der Regen rinnt über deine blasse Haut und wäscht einen Teil des Schmutzes weg. Vielleicht auch deiner Schuld, ich weiß es nicht, aber ich wünsche es dir...HP x DM


Hei, ein neuer Versuch von mir...

Sagt mir doch bitte, bitte eure Meinung. reicht auch was ganz kurzes (z.B.: "Ok"oder "Nee")

Ich widme diese FF meinem ersten Review, das ich je bekommen habe. Danke Shia (bustel)

Disclaimer: nicht meins, wisst ihr ja

* * *

Es ist paradox

Was für eine paradoxe Situation.

Wir stehen hier, wohl gemerkt als Letzte, auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts.

Es ist dunkel, wir frieren und sind erschöpft von einer Schlacht, die jenseits von Gute und Böse war.

Erschöpf ist vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort, mehr tot als lebendig trifft es wohl eher.

Was für eine Situation, wir stehen hier auf diesem Schlachtfeld umringt von all den Toten und starren uns an als ob wir uns noch nie gesehen hätten.

Natürlich haben wir uns schon Tausende male gesehen, immerhin gingen wir 7 Jahre gemeinsam zur Schule, aber heute, jetzt nach dieser Schlacht, nach diesem Gemetzel ist es irgendwie anders.

Irgendwas ist anders, aber ich weiß nicht was.

Ich starre ich dich an und du starrst genauso stumm zurück, mit diesen mir so bekannten Augen, doch sie haben sich in all den Jahren verändert. Als ich dich damals das erste Mal in der Winkelgasse getroffen habe waren sie von kindlicher Neugierde und Naivität erfüllt. Erinnerst du dich noch? Kannst du dich noch an irgendwas erinnern? Kann jemand, der das was du gesehen hast, noch fröhliche Erinnerungen haben, ohne an ihnen zu Grunde zu gehen? Hattest du je glückliche Erinnerungen?

Sicher doch, mit deinen Freunden, aber du wirst sie nie wieder mit ihnen teilen können.

Du sahst wie sie fielen, nicht wahr?

Im Kampf gegen das Böse, lachhaft.

Ich kann den wahnsinnigen Schmerz, den Verlust, die Leere in deinen Augen sehen, sonst nichts.

Sonst ist da nichts.

Mir ist das nicht fremd, im Gegenteil, jedes Mal wenn ich in den Spiegel schaue, sehe ich es.

Es ist komisch, vielleicht sind wir einander ähnlicher als irgendjemand je zu denken gewagt hat.

Ähnlich?

Wie paradox! Immerhin hast du gerade den Krieg beendet und stehe hier in einer Todesserrobe vor dir?

Kann es da überhaupt eine Ähnlichkeit geben?

Wohl kaum!

Aber ich starre noch immer in deine leblosen Augen und bin mir plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher.

Ja, ich trage eine Todesserrobe und ich trage das Mal, das mich eigentlich versklaven sollte, doch ich habe ihm nie gedient, früher nicht und auch heute nicht. Hörst du, ich habe ihm nie gedient, nie!

Ich stand auf euere Seite, auch wenn es keiner wusste.

Würdest du mir das glauben, wenn ich es dir sagen würde?

Könntest du es glauben?

Es ist komisch. Früher standen wir uns gegenüber, hasserfüllt, und warteten darauf uns mit Flüchen in die nächste Woche zu hexen.

Doch jetzt nicht mehr, heut sind wir zu müde, zu erschöpft um auch nur noch einen Zauber zu sprechen.

Es hätte sowieso keinen Sinn.

Endlich beginnt zu regnen, zunächst sind es nur vereinzelte Tropfen, dann immer mehr, die das Leid und den Tod wegwaschen.

Und auch deine Tränen!

Plötzlich wird mir bewusst, dass uns beiden die Tränen über die Wangen laufen, es ist komisch. Der Regen peitscht mir für einen Moment ins Gesicht und nimmt mir die Sicht.

Ich blinzle. Du stehst noch immer da, siehst mich abwartend an, kümmerst dich kein bisschen um den Regen.

Ich schweige noch immer, weil du genauso schweigst. Was sollten wir uns auch sagen?

Ich weiß es nicht und du anscheinend auch nicht.

Wir starren einander noch immer unverwandt an. Deine Haare hängen dir ins Gesicht, sie sind unbändig wie eh und je, auch wenn sie nun mit Blut verkrustet sind.

Der Regen rinnt über deine blasse Haut und wäscht einen Teil des Schmutzes weg. Vielleicht auch deiner Schuld, ich weiß es nicht, aber ich wünsche es dir.

Du hast tiefe Augenringe, seit wann hast du nicht mehr geschlafen?

Wahrscheinlich genauso lange wie ich. Wieder wird mir bewusst, wie ähnlich wir einander doch sind, auch wenn wir uns auf den ersten Blick vollkommen voneinander unterscheiden.

Eigentlich unterscheiden wir uns überhaut nicht, es sind nur unsere Masken, die wir tragen müssen, die und wie Gegensätze erscheinen lassen.

Doch unter all den Masken verbirgt sich der gleiche vernichtende Schmerz, dieselbe Einsamkeit.

Vielleicht bin ich dadurch der einzige, der in der Lage ist Dich zu sehen. Kein strahlender Held, der sein Heer in den Sieg führt, kein mutiger Gryffindor.

Nun gut, du hast ein Heer in die Schlacht geführt, ein Heer aus Kindern und Narren, von denen nun wahrscheinlich keiner mehr lebt und an deren Tod du dir die Schuld gibst.

Narr!

So wie du vor mir stehst, würde es jeder sehen, jedem würde schmerzlich bewusst werden, dass du kein strahlender Held bist, aber es ist niemand mehr da, der es sehen könnte.

Es tut mir weh zu sehen, wie sehr du leidest, wie sehr du einem allein gelassenen Jungen gleichst.

Ich kann deinen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen, nicht den Schmerz, nicht die Verzweiflung, die von dir ausgeht, in der du gefangen bist.

Ich lasse meinen Blick umherschweift.

So viel Leid, das hier geschah.

So viel Blut, das hier vergossen wurde.

So viele Tränen, die hier geweint wurden.

So viele Schmerzen, der hier ertragen werden musste … muss.

So viele Schreie, die hier verklangen.

So viele Unschuldige, so viele Tote,

Das hat uns dieser Tag gebracht hat. Eigentlich war es doch auch nur ein Tag wie jeder andere… und doch irgendwie anders, unerbittlicher, gnadenloser und grausamer.

Wieder sehe ich dich an. Wieder erinnere ich mich an unsere erste Begegnung.

Du bist gewachsen, erwachsen.

Du bist nun, nachdem du den Dunklen Lord besiegt hast, der mächtigst Mann auf diesem gottlosen Planeten und dennoch werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieser kleine Junge damals nicht so verloren ausgesehen hatte wie der junge Mann, der jetzt vor mir steht.

Woher, zum Teufel nahmst du nur die Kraft das zu tun, was du getan hast?

Was gibt dir die Kraft?

Ein Impuls, dich einfach in den Arm zu nehmen, zu halten und dich all deinen Schmerz vergessen zu lassen überflutet mich.

Was wäre, wenn ich ihm nachgeben würde? Würdest du es verstehen? Könntest du es verstehen?

Könntest du deinen Hass begraben? Können wir all die Jahre der Rivalität einfach so begraben? Im Angesicht, des Todes um uns herum, finde ich es nicht angebracht, unsere kleinen Streitereien als Kämpfe zu betiteln.

Aber können wir die Vergangenheit einfach so verdrängen? Können wir unsere kindliche Feindschaft einfach so vergessen?

Aber ich frage mich ob wir tatsächlich je Feinde oder einfach nur verirrte Jungen, die die Spannung und das seltsame Interesse aneinander als Abneigung und Hass missgedeutet haben? Wo hätten wir beide auch lernen sollen, was es bedeutet zu lieben?

Moment mal Liebe?

Was ist Liebe? Ist es das, was ich für dich fühle? Liebe?

Es fühlt sich gut an, so gut und irgendwie macht es mich ... ganz, so als hätte ich endlich gefunden, wonach ich schon ewig gesucht habe. Kann es richtig sein?

„_Draco.." _

Deine Stimme reist mich aus meinen Gedanken. Deine Stimme ist leise, rau und brüchig. Eigentlich klingt es mehr nach einem Krächzen. Du stehst noch immer da und siehst mich an.

Plötzlich wir mir bewusst, wie du mich angeredet hast.

_Draco_

Was ist aus Malfoy geworden?

„_Harry_" Es ist ungewohnt für mich deinen Namen auszusprechen. Wo ist nur das verächtliche Potty, oder Nabengesicht geblieben?

Wahrscheinlich bei Malfoy.

Ich nicke dir zu, doch du starrst mich nur aus deinen geröteten Augen an. Nichts weist darauf hin, dass du es warst der die Stille zuerst durchdrungen hat.

Es erscheint mir alles so unwirklich, so paradox.

„_Danke!"_ Es ist nur ein Flüstern das deine Lippen verlässt und normaler weise hätte es niemand gehört, doch es ist so still hier, so still wie auf einem Friedhof.

Das hier ist ein Friedhof.

„_Danke, dass du bei mir bist!"_

Ist das ein Lächeln auf deinen Zügen? Diese Krimmasse? Ein Lächeln für mich?

Es muss für mich sein, sonst ist hier niemand.

Ohne dass ich es eigentlich will ziehen sich meine Mundwinkel zu einem kleinen Lächeln in die Höhe.

Will ich es nicht?

Doch!

Was für eine paradoxe Situation, wir stehen hier, umringt von Toten, und lächeln uns an.

Nun weiß ich auch was anders ist, was sich verändert ist. Es ist kein Hass mehr in unseren Augen. Er ist verschwunden einfach so.

Es liegt nicht daran, dass wir zu erschöpft sind um uns zu verfluchen sondern der Hass, der Antrieb ist weg.

Der Hass mag verschwunden sein, dennoch herrscht keine Leere, er ist durch etwas Neues, etwas Stärkeres ersetzt worden.

Es ist paradox, so wie dieser ganze Krieg paradox war.

Aber wie sagt man so schön dort, das Wichtigste im Leben finden wir nicht etwa durch intensive Suche, sondern so, wie man eine Muschel am Strand findet. Im Grunde findet es uns.

Wir haben alles verloren, was man verlieren kann, außer vielleicht unserem Leben.

Glaube, Hoffnung, Frieden, Freunde, unsere Vergangenheit, uns selbst.

Aber wir haben uns gefunden.

Wir geben uns halt, wo es nichts mehr gibt, was uns halten könnte.

Wir geben uns Hoffnung, wo es sonst nichts mehr gibt, woran man glauben könnte.

Wir geben uns einen letzten Funken Frieden, um uns nicht ganz zu verlieren in diesem Wahnsinn.

Wir geben uns Liebe, wo niemand mehr ist, der uns sonst lieben könnte.

Wir geben uns eine Zukunft, wo es keine Vergangenheit für uns gab.


End file.
